


Little Lion King

by SonYamuri



Series: King Anduin Wrynn [1]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anduin deserves his coronation day, Coronation day, No idea if someone already wrote something like this, Other, Proud Carekeepers, sad anduin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonYamuri/pseuds/SonYamuri
Summary: Anduin's Coronation Day may not have been like he always dreamed. But that doesn't means it cannot be perfect.(This one is based after Broken Shore events and before going to the Broken Isles).
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn & Varian Wrynn, Genn Greymane & Anduin Wrynn
Series: King Anduin Wrynn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Little Lion King

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so English is *not* my main laguage and I have not beta reader. WE GO DOWN LIKE MEN!!
> 
> So I hope ya'll like it. I don't think I have seen something about Anduin becoming King so I wanted to write something about that. Besides Anduin deserves more love.

Since he was a child, Anduin Wrynn always knew that one day he would be King. Especially because he doesn’t have brothers. But honestly he never thought that he would be King so soon. But he had a duty. His father would have wanted so.

He looked through the window of his room on direction of the Cathedral of Light: the ceremony would begin within few minutes and he had to ride there.

It was tradition. Only the father could ride with the future King. Of course, due to the circumstances, he would go alone.

The only problem is… he doesn't want to go alone.

Letting out a broken sigh and hugging himself, he deciding to give up in this moment of weakness, because on the coming days (the rest of his days) he wouldn’t be able to do it.

He always thought that when the time to be King come, in his last walk as Prince, he would do it with his father beside him. That there would be a beautiful day with a cheery sun, azure sky and white, spongy clouds. Flowers on the streets, on the houses, with his people cheering and happy. But no.

Couldn’t blame them, though.

With another sigh, Anduin stared up at the sky: it had been raining the whole day, with no signals that it’d stoop soon. The streets were empty, no flowers or fire, because who would want to be outside with this weather? Who would want to get wet just to see a boy becoming a King, just after their most beloved king just died? Who would want a little lion as King?

He startled when someone knocked at his door.

“Anduin?” it was Genn. “You ready? It is time”.

But Anduin didn’t move. Genn, who was father and also his son was like this, believed to understand what was going on so without asking he opened the door and saw Anduin, staring outside with a sad look in his eyes.

“It is time” he said softly once more. Anduin still didn’t move.

“This is a bad idea” said the prin- King, after few seconds. “There is so much pain, Genn. The Legion is at our doors, they attacked the Dwarves and-”

“And in each attack we responded immediately” said Genn softly. “We have to go. Your people is waiting-”

“Which people?” he said bitterly. Or at least he tried to. He seemed sad overall. “Their King is dead”.

“This is why they need to see their new King”.

“I am not King for them” he mumbled. “I have heard them. I’m just a boy who’s trying to wear a crown too big and heavy for him. I’m not a warrior like my father was. Just a Priest”.

“Should I feel offended?” said another voice: Prophet Velen entered the place, wearing that gentle smile of his. “If you don’t remember, your Majesty, I am also a Priest”.

“I’m sorry, Prophet” sighed Anduin. “I didn’t mean to-”

“And you’re not trying to wear a ‘big, heavy crown’ “. Velen walked to stand besides Genn. “You only have to wear the one that’s yours. True, it won’t be like the one your father had, but that doesn’t means that yours will be less. Varian knew that yours would be more glorious. He used to brag about that”.

“My father always had so much hope in me” Anduin mumbled. “I’m afraid that he’d wrong. Every Wrynn was crowned under the sun and the people was always there. Today is raining and there is no one”.

“Anduin” Genn gave one step forward. “What matters here is that the people must understand that they are not without a leader. Maybe it’ll be hard to accept that the Prince is now King, but it’ll be clear that they still have one”.

“Besides” said Velen. “Don’t you say that ‘there is no one’. Come on. Don’t make them wait”.

Anduin tried to ask who exactly was “them”, but neither of them wanted to speak. He supposed that it was their way to get him out, so he took the bait.

But he didn’t expect that.

Outside the Keep there were not just the Faction leaders (Ayda, Tyrande and Malfurion, Moira, Falstad, Mekkatorque), but also several adventurers and mercenaries, all of them wearing their combat armors and carrying a torch. Heroes of the Alliance. He definitly spoke with each one of them at least once in his life, maybe he forgot so many names but their faces were burned on his mind: not everyday you find someone who’s willing to fight for the Alliance without being a soldier.

“You..:” Anduin said looking around. He was wordless. A she-elf -druidess, if he wasn’t wrong- stepped forward and bowed. A second later, a human, then a pandaren, a gnome, a dwarf. Soon all the heroes were bowing to Anduin.

“Your Highness” said the druidess. “Many of us met you when you were barely a child who was forced to lead the Alliance. Some of us met you when the Twilight Hammer tried to invade the city, or when you got lost in Pandaria, acting as the Alliance Ambassador. Now that the moment of taking your true role has come, allow us to accompany you in the way, as we always have”.

Another Hero stepped forward. “It would be an honor for all of us, Majesty”.

Reverence, who had been waiting patiently, walked forward until he was nuzzling Anduin’s cheek with his nose. Smiling, he took the reins and jumped over him.

“The honor will be all mine, Champions” he said humbly.

A Gnome offered to cover him with a device to avoid him getting soaked, but he refused gently. This was the weather he got for his coronation day, so he’d just carry on.

The march began. Anduin’s face was high. Reverence was straight and calm even when the thunders echoed through the sky. He was proud. He never looked around, but by the corner of his eyes he could notice that the people, curious for seeing so many persons walking outside under this heavy rain carrying torches, were peeking by their windows. Some of them, fearful, would hide again. Others stared with disdain. Anduin rode straight. However, one of them was a Crier.

Seeing the march, he felt something within his chest at the sight of Anduin there, walking straight and forward over his horse under this storm. He ran to get his bell and barely putting on his coat, he ran forward so he’d be walking few steps ahead Anduin, who at the same time, seemed surprised.

“**Attention! Attention! King Anduin Wrynn’s march is going through! King Anduin is going to his Coronation!**”

Anduin smiled gently at the man, feeling really, really thankful, but soon he returned to his neutral face. It was in that moment that the crier, Goodman, knew that he was a King that he could follow and support.

Thanks to the cries, many people started to open their doors so they could see better. He could do nothing about the incredulous or angre stared, but when a child stared at him with wonder on their eyes, Anduin smiled gently at them. The daughter of the barber cut some flowers from her mom’s garden, and with her blessing, ran to them. She walked behind the Crier, throwing daisies’ petals which got immediately soaked in rain and mud, but they were there.

_For Anduin, it was the most beautiful flower path that has ever existed._

The grey clouds mixed between them, creating strange, magical shapes.

_So much better that the white ones he always dreamed of._

The heroes behind him carrying torches, lighting the way.

_Way better than a whole crowd, screaming cheering and throwing ribbons._

When he looked at the sky once more he could swear that something big passed by flying, hidden behind the curtain of gray clouds. Maybe a gryphon. A dragon would be hard to believe but no impossible. They were about to reach the Cathedral when they passed by the Orphanage. Anduin noticed that the children wanted to go and see the coronation, but the Matron won’t allow it since they could get lost or soak themselves in the rain and get sick. Genn didn’t need to order or suggest anything: each adventurer offered to take care of one of the children so they could go and see an event that, hopefully, will not happen again in many years. The Matron accepted.

Velen was waiting already at the entrance of the Cathedral, at the end of the main stairs, surrounded by the Paladins and Priests of the place. He was holding a golden box and Anduin knew very well what was waiting there.

The tradition indicates that Anduin could have few minutes before stepping forward and walking up to the stairs so he could receive the crown. Few minutes to say goodbye to his own person, to say goodbye to Prince Anduin and embrace King Anduin. And now, right now, in his last minutes, he felt fear. Could he do it? Could he?

“_Comilito equinus_” Anduin startled and looked around when he heard that. One of the adventurers, a Druidess, was the one who started to sing. “_Orbitas lacuna…_”

He always dreamed his people singing this song. If he wasn’t wrong, last time it was sang… was to Arthas.

“_G’oghun Al’Korok boda U’hm…_” Three elves, males and females, joined, and some humans as well and one Draenei. “_Boda U’hm, ron’kashal-_”

Anduin took a deep breath and raised his face. He braced himself once more, and with a sad sigh he started to walk up the stairs, his back straight, his face high and even though the rain seemed to stop, at least for now, there were drops of water falling from his face and hair. He could feel his heart beating in his throat. Velen and Genn seemed especially proud seeing him walking forward.

“_Detrimetum a do sola… ditas…_”

Every step felt heavy. He could feel how his life as a prince was being left behind, one that he didn’t want to leave yet, but even so he was here. He must to. It was his duty. And suddenly, all the Heroes and Champions of the Alliance were singing together.

“**_An Karanir Thanagor_**”

He was now in front of Velen, gazing his bright eyes.

“I don’t want to be King” he whispered finally, his last petition. Velen moved to open the golden box.

“**_Mor Ok Angalor..._**”

“I know” said Velen very softly, gently. The last time he’d use that voice with Anduin. Genn took the box so Velen could hold the crown. “I wouldn’t trust you if you wanted to”.

Anduin closed his eyes and kneeled down. Velen put the crown over his head. It was light, but it felt heavy in Anduin’s brow.

“_**Mor Ok Gorum, pala Ah’m…**_”

“Raise now, King Anduin” Velen whispered. “And meet your people”.

Anduin raised. He turned around and looked at the group in front of him: the beautiful golden crown of the Alliance was shining over his brow.

“**_Ravali Ah’m…_**”

The adventurers were cheering and calling his name. Behind them, away from the little crowd and near the entrance of the Cathedral Square, there was a small group of citizens. All of them were looking at him and, even if they were not cheering and celebrating as the Champions, he detected something: hope. They at least had hope in him. That was all he needed.

Now he just needed to have hope in himself.


End file.
